Deimon to the end
by Three roads
Summary: Transported to the world of Eyeshield 21 with the belief that he is a demon, watch as Naruto slowly but surely comes to grips with his humanity. Watch as Naruto learns what the word comrade truly means as he joins the Deimon Devil Bats American Football team.
1. Chapter 1

**Deimon to the end **

_So this is my attempt at a NarutoxEyeshield 21 crossover, I hope you enjoy._

_Have recently read Eyeshield 21 for the second time and it got me motivated to attempt a story such as this so I hope you all enjoy._

_ R&R_

Chapter 1:

Sun-kissed blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and whisker like marks stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd of students watching the American football game. The blonde haired man found himself encapsulated as he watched his school team; Deimon Devil Bats verse the Zokugaku Chameleons. He watched with a sense of longing as he saw the mysterious Eyeshield 21 high-five Monta for scoring the first touchdown of the game.

This sense of longing was only made more apparent when Naruto looked around him and saw that there seemed to be an invisible barrier surrounding him. A circle of empty space surrounded him with a radius of about 5 metres. This was far from abnormal for the blonde however and so he just pulled his legs into his chest and resumed his watching of the game being played in front of him.

His life seemed to have been cursed from birth as he remembered his first 11 years of life in a place called Konoha… a place that no longer existed to Naruto. Those had been some of the worst years of his life as he was only ever looked at with contempt. At least now he wasn't constantly getting beat up however… only treated as if he didn't exist.

Naruto knew the reason for it however as just before he had ended up in this new land, he had found out what he had contained. It had been perhaps the most traumatic experience of Naruto's life to date. Sure he had been beaten and spat at many times before, but never had he been so emotionally drained.

**xxxXXXxxx**

He had finally found out the reason he was treated so badly by almost the entirety of his own village. He was constantly called a demon by the villagers simply because that was exactly what he was, or at least that's what Mizuki had told him and he didn't really have anything else to go on. Next thing he knew Iruka had jumped in front him and had taken a Fuma shiruken to the back for him.

Why he had done this, the boy did not know. why would you save the reincarnation of the demon that had killed your parents after all? Iruka's words however had woken Naruto out of his funk.

"Run Naruto, return the scroll"

And just like that, Naruto had been off like a rocket as he tore through the forest floor while attempting to rid his mind of the growing questions inside his head. Why did Iruka save him? How could he not realise that the villagers were actually being literal when they called him a demon? And why on earth did it have to be him?

The blonde's young and impressionable mind was quickly overcome by these questions which soon led to him falling face first into the dirt with a loud 'whack'. Mentally and physically tired, the boy slowly and weakly stood up to find that he had dropped the scroll of seals which had opened up as it rolled across the ground.

Trudging over to the scroll with tired feet, Naruto slowly began to roll the scroll back up as his fatigued mind keenly forgot that he was currently being chased. As he was doing so, he couldn't help but pull his hand away in sudden pain as it seemed he had gained a paper cut. Naruto had then quickly stuck the 'injured' finger into his mouth and sucked only to immediately pull it out with a confused face due to a lack of the normal coppery taste.

Looking down at his finger Naruto had noticed that the cut that should have been there was gone already. Then he remembered how he had healed at what seemed to be quicker rates than all those around him after he was beaten or hurt.

Just another thing that proved he was a demon.

With such a clouded mind the blonde boy hadn't even noticed the light that seemed to be emitting from the scroll that he held in his other hand. He did however; notice the talking that seemed to be coming from a nearby clearing.

"There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll. Unlike what you're assuming" sounded out the voice of Mizuki as Naruto's breath hitched a little. Anxious to hear Iruka's response, the boy leaned forward and made an effort to hear what the man who had taken a Fuma shiruken to the back for him had to say.

All the while, not noticing as the light emanating from the scroll got brighter and brighter as the jutsu he had unknowingly set-up began to take its course.

"Yeah…" Iruka began his reply and Naruto felt his heart began to sink as he believed Iruka to hate him for being born a demon just like everyone else. He didn't acknowledge Naruto at all.

"The demon fox would do that…" And just like that two things happened.

The first was that Naruto confirmed that even his sensei Iruka didn't acknowledge him and that thought of him as nothing but a demon.

And the second was that the light had become so bright that even Mizuki and Iruka were blinded as Naruto suddenly felt himself collapse to the ground as his consciousness left him.

**xxxXXXxxx**

When he had woken up, the blonde had found himself in what he soon found out was a completely different world in a country known as Japan that just so happened to speak the same language. Not that it really mattered to him as it seemed as though he had an evil aura that surrounded him wherever he went.

It has been five years since he had arrived in this new world and a lot had changed. He now stood at 6'2" which meant he towered over the majority of the people around him. A strong and well-muscled physique had developed due to all the training he did. He wasn't really training for anything but it gave him something to do outside of school.

He had somehow managed to get entry into Deimon High after a phone call with the principle using a cell phone that he had burrowed which he saw had a decent amount of credit on it. He sat at the back in every class and although he found it boring, he still made sure to pay close attention for the benefit of his future.

Presently he was living in a big tree that resided in a park which was situated near Deimon High.

As of right now however, he was still watching the game of American Football being played in front of him. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the comradery that was exhibited before him as he once again fund himself wishing he could have something similar.

'The life of a demon is a lonely one' Naruto thought to himself with a sad frown finding its way across his face. To this day Naruto still believed he was the demon that he had actually been containing. Little did he know that he had lost more than his chakra when he was transported to this new world; in fact he had also lost the demon that he was supposed to have been the reincarnation of. What he didn't lose however, was the evil aura which had become much more pronounced to the point where other people steered clear of him while most ignored him all together.

Animals all had similar responses to his presence however as the small ones instantly ran or hid away while bigger dogs and other big animals seemed to just nod to him in respect. This fact confused the blonde but he had never bothered to question it, only enjoyed it.

There had been a few people who had tried to become friends with him but they all ended relatively quickly as the person quickly realised that it was Naruto or his other friends. It was with a sad smile that Naruto watched them all go.

Wishful thinking along the lines of comradery had left Naruto dreaming of a better life with friends and the like which was only interrupted by the hooter going off signalling the end of the game. Getting up from his sitting position Naruto was about to leave when he noticed a huge line of guys that all seemed to be waiting to get something.

Deciding to allow his curious side a chance to take over, Naruto joined the line himself and found he was frowning once again as many who had been near the back of the line left. Though he did notice that they had all sported blushes on their cheeks as they passed him by on their way to wherever they were going. Still, he waited in line to see what all the fuss was about and when he finally got to the front he was shocked to day the least.

A girl he knew was called Mamori Anezaki. She was the beauty of Deimon High and was also a part of the disciplinary committee which he was sure led to numerous wet dreams from the boys around him with the way they were acting. He was left surprised however when not only he saw that she wasn't running away from him in disgust, but she was even offering him the same flyer that she had been offering everyone else.

It was then though that Naruto looked closer at the girl in front of him as he went to grab the flyer and saw that she was shaking from head to toe as she put up a fake smile… he had seen enough to know what they looked like. With complete silence Naruto slowly grabbed the flyer and gently pulled it from Mamori's hand. He could've cut the tension with a knife.

But the blonde decided that it would've only made matters worse and so he settled for giving the girl a polite "thank-you" before he calmly walked off while she regained her sense of composure. Mamori couldn't believe the way she had acted… but that aura had just been so terrifying.

**xxxXXXxxx**

After that Naruto had wondered off to the nearby park that was currently his home before he decided to look at the contents of the flyer that he had been given. On it was an invitation to go along to an application process for the Deimon Devil Bats American Football team as well as a mention of served creampuffs.

This instantly caused Naruto's thoughts to go back to the moment where Raimon (or Monta as most people knew him as) had scored the first touchdown. The roaring of appreciation and acknowledgement that came from the crowd was mind-blowing to the blonde but most of all he remembered the comradery... everything he had ever dreamed about.

It was then that he decided he would accept the invitation and go along to the application for the American Football team and he would join them even if it was the last thing he ever did.

_Chapter End_

Okay, so this is a new story of mine and I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter will be the application process plus the Hell tower bit. After that the story will progress similarly with the storyline but with the addition of Naruto there will obviously be a few differences.

His position(s) have already been chosen 

Sorry if it appears a bit doom and gloom at the moment but it will definitely begin to pick up over the next few chapters. Not sure what to do for a pairing since there aren't that many single females in the Eyeshield 21 world… any ideas?

Anyways…

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

ON HIATUS

Sorry but due to a number of events occurring in my life at the moment i will be putting all my stories on hiatus until further notice. This will definitely be a long time however and while i hope to return to fanfiction one day, it may not happen.

sorry once again and know that i am thankful for all the support.

cheers,

Three roads


End file.
